Chicken Pox
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary Inside. 4th in the Baby Reid series.


**A/N: Hey everybody! Guess what? It # 4 in the Baby Reid series! Whee! Baby Reid is so much fun to write! **

**Summary: Poor Baby! Reid has the chicken pox! But Hotch isn't even home! He's on a consult! Can the family make Spencer feel better before Hotch gets home? I know I'm cruel, but sick baby Reid is so adorable!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Chicken Pox.**

Spencer felt itchy. He tried not to scratch but it was hard. Hotch asked if he was okay, and of course Spencer said yes. Hotch didn't really believe the boy and continued to get him ready for Morgans. Hotch was called away to a solo consult and to fly out tonight.

Once packed and ready Hotch took Spencer to Morgans and left quickly to catch his flight.

"I'll check in later. Be good young man." Hotch said sternly.

"I will." He said.

With that Hotch took off. Morgan looked at the boy in his arms and frowned.

"You okay baby boy?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Jut itty." Spencer said.

Morgan took Spencer upstairs and settled him on his bed. He took his shirt off and saw spots.

"Pretty Boy I think you have chicken pox." He said.

Spencer looked down and saw the spots.

"Does Hotch know?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head no and told Morgan he didn't it was chicken pox. Morgan sighed. He put Reids shirt back on and felt his forehead. He was a tad warm. He called Garcia and she came over fast! Morgan shook his head. He swore she broke nearly every street law.

"Oh my poor baby." She cooed taking him from Morgan.

"Guys you shouldn't be touching me. You tould get it too." Spencer said.

"Oh sweetie. I've already had it." Garcia said.

"So did I Pretty Boy. You should know you can only get the chicken pox once." Morgan said.

Spencer nodded. "Now what? We tan't tall daddy. His tontult is important."

"Kid's right. What do we do?" Morgan asked.

Garcia remembered what her parents did when she the chicken pox. They made sure Spencers fever was down, and gave him an oatmeal bath.

That night Hotch checked in. They had to tell him.

"Hi daddy." Spencer greeted. "Uh. Good. No. Daddy. I hafe fa titen pox. You don't hafe to tome home. Mowgan and Gawtia will take tare of me. Wight hewe." Spencer handed the phone to Morgan and Garcia took the baby upstairs Clooney right behind them.

"Hey Hotch. Yeah we got him. He'll be fine. Yeah. Bye." Morgan hung up.

When Morgan got upstairs he went into Spencers room. Garcia put a finger to her lips warning him to be quiet. Morgan smiled. The baby was curled up into Clooney and tightly held Artemis. Morgan brushed a stray hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He frowned. Spencers forehead felt a tad warmer than earlier.

He and Garcia relunctantly went to bed themselves.

"Clooney. Keep an eye on him." Morgan said.

Clooney looked at his master as to say 'yes sir!'.

About a few hours later, Spencer woke up breathing heavily and feeling like he was on fire. Clooney woke up and looked at the toddler, whining. Clooney knew he was in pain.

"T tooney. Go get Mowgan." He whispered.

Clooney obeyed. He ran to Morgans room and started barking. Morgan groaned and rolled over.

"Clooney go to bed." Morgan mumbled.

Clooney got mad and barked louder. Morgan got up and rubbed his face with his hands. He went to reach for his collar but Clooney bolted back to Spencers room. Morgan quietly ran in and saw Clooney beside the bed whining at the toddler. Morgan heard they heavy breaths and rushed to the bed.

Spencer looked up at his big brother and weakly raised his arms. Morgan picked him up and felt his forehead. He was burning up. He gathered Garcia and they took him to the hospital.

The doctor told them to make sure he doesn't stratch and to keep his fever down. They thanked the doctor and took him home.

The whole week the family took turns looking after him. His fever was gone and some of his spot scarred. But they figured when he got older they would fade away.

By the time Hotch came home, Spencer was all better and back to his hyper self.

"Next time Spencer, I want you to tell if you don't feel good. Strauss can always send someone else to consults if we can't be there." Hotch said gently but sternly.

"Yes siw." Spencer said.

Spencer told Hotch how Morgan teased him about being painted polka dotted, and Garcia made him cookies, and Rossi read to him, JJ and Emily played games with him. Hotch smiled. He was glad his family was there to take of him while he was away. He could always count on them.

**Awww! I had the chicken pox and it sucked! And some spots did scar but they faded. You can't see them. But it still wasn't fun!**

**See ya soon! :)**


End file.
